utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Lumina Sterne
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: Lumina Latin word for "Lights" Sterne German word for "Stars"　(can be pronounced as the "sound of Stars" STAR-ne |- | colspan="6"|VOICE TYPE: Cute/Solid |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'To be announced' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | To be announced |- | align="center"|AGE |'To be announced' | align="center"|GENRE |'To be announced' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'P-Studios page' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'120 lbs. / 54.5 Kg'|'120 lbs/ 54.5 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'The M20A1/A1B1 "Super Bazooka" or M79 grenade launcher' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Starsxinxaxjar (along with Planty-P)' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'2" or 157.5 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Starsxinxaxjar' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | INITIAL concept art |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'N/A' | align="center"|LIKES | Starry skies, shooting stars, her hopes, her dreams, and honest hearts. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'SAMPLE' DEMO PLAYLIST |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'To be determined' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Hopelessness, discouragement, and despair.' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'N/A' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: A bubbly character who "shoots for the stars." Kind and trusting to what most people would call a fault, yet strong willed and stubborn as hell. Also, due to her "shoot for the stars~" personality, she has her moments where she misses/willingly skips the details. However, she can be very chill and relaxed/lazy when she wants to be. She loves singing just because it's fun! |} Appearance Hair Color: Black Headgear: Shooting Stars with the tails wrapping around to the opposite speaker. Eye Color: Brown Outfit: See illustration. Her "jacket" has one long sleeve, one short. The length of the jacket starts out short on one side, becoming longer as it wraps around. Her skirt is two layered, each layer starting out short on one side and getting longer on the opposite. Nationality/Race: Asian-American, Human. Acquisition Lumina will be packaged as a bonus voicebank along with P-Studios Krios (The Ram) voice plugin originally scheduled to be released on Sep. 15, 2013, but the released has been cancelled until further notice due to a possible partnership opportunity for P-Studios. To view the Zodiac series voicebanks and characters exclusive to P-Studios, visit the P-studios webpage. Description An new upandcoming voicebank/vocal plugin to be released by P-studios. She is voiced by starsxinxaxjar STARS, who also provided the concept art and inital illustrations of P-studios Zodiac series voicebanks (including Lumina's). Usage Clause (Current) Copyright Information (May potentially be changed) --------------------- 1. You may not use any of these voices for offensive material. Sexually explicit or vulgar uses are allowed, however no hate towards any race, ethnicity, creed, etc. will be permitted. 2. You may not redistribute these voices. The Studio that produces these voicebanks is made of one person and a team of voice actors, not a conglomerate. Piracy will prevent future voices from being made and prices being raised. 3. You may not plagiarize or claim this voice as your own. Importing into any other music program other than UTAU, UTAU-Synth, Reason, LogicPro, or Garageband is allowed and encouraged. 4. All songs made with the voices are property of the person who created the song and the creators/voice actors of the voice do not require any monetary compensation or credit. 5. The character of the voice is a free-use character, however permission must be asked for promotional use. All music sold with this voice is in every property of the composer, no monetary compensation is needed from Planty Studios. 6. You may not use any character as a "flagship character", or as the face of a political party, ethnic group, religious group, or any other denominational party. These voices are whatever you want them to be, however Planty Studio and all voices must remain unbiased and neutral to all social levels and ranks. Trivia *The design for Lumina has been around for quite some time, but STARS had no plans to create a voicebank for her until contacted by Planty-P for help with P-studios' Zodiac series voicebanks. *She has no relation to another UTAU of the same first name. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:Voice Banks of Female Gender Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:North America